1. Field
Embodiments relate to a vacuum cleaner.
2. Background
In general, vacuum cleaners are apparatuses, which suck air containing foreign substances such as dusts using a vacuum pressure generated by a motor mounted within a main body to filter the foreign substances in the main body.
Vacuum cleaners come into wide use in people's homes due to their convenience of use. Specifically, vacuum cleaners are increasingly in demand because of a need to clean felt carpets or sofas. The vacuum cleaners may be classified into a canister type vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle that is a suction hole is separated from a main body to connect the suction nozzle to the main body using an extension tube and an upright type vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle is integrated with a main body.
The upright type vacuum cleaner includes a main body in which a motor for generating a suction force is disposed, a suction nozzle for sucking air containing foreign substances from a floor by the suction force of the motor, and a dust collection unit for filtering the foreign substances from the sucked air. Also, a hook ring for winding and storing a power cord for applying a power the motor is disposed in the main body.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.